Reflections
by DevilToBeLoved
Summary: Avelyn is a sixteen year old who has lived through purges in the past, and is simply trying to live through another one.


**I liked the idea of The Purge, so I figured I would write what happened to one girl.**

"It's 2022, crime is officially at an all time low- 1%- and this is all due to the new founding fathers. As, for one day of the year, March 21st, at 7p.m., all crime is legal. For twelve hours, all emergency services are shut down, and people are left to fend for themselves. You tell me, founding fathers, why even though our crime is so low, the unhappiness ratings of people in this country are so damn low! I'll tell you-" An erratic man had his rant cut short on the radio by an announcer who commended The Purge for what was likely the fiftieth time.

"Are so many people unable to see the good that The Purge does for the world?" The woman behind the wheel of the car questioned her daughter as she pulled around another curve of the street. "Everyone is able to let go of their inner demons and be free from such evil for the rest of the year." She sighed as she saw her daughter cast her gaze out the window, the younger girl's hair gathering around her face for a moment before she fixed it.

The older woman, whose hair was pristine and cleanly fixed in a bun eyed the blue flowers in her passenger seat. Blue for the sea of tears which had been cried by the people the new founding fathers had to kill to gain control of the government, and the purity of what The Purge was. The idea that having blue flowers showed that you supported The Purge and the security and safety it offered your family for the rest of the year.

"Avelyn, take the sappy look off of your face. We've survived through the previous purges, and I believe we will survive through this one as well. Just because we weren't able to afford the Sadin Security system does not mean that we can't be protected within our own homes." The woman gazed at her daughter in the rear view mirror, who sat blowing red-tinted curls out of her face now. "The people on our block are all in a purge group with your father, and we've all been successful the past few years choosing one of our houses to wait out Purge night in." She said to her daughter, a large smile on her red lips.

"I understand, mother. We'll be fine." Avelyn spoke in her soft voice, her brown eyes raising to meet her mother's in the mirror while a pink blush ran across her freckled nose as she caught the tough gaze. The car they were in pulled in to a simple driveway which was right in front of a modest house. "I'll put out the flowers, you can go inside and get everything ready for when father come homes." The red-head told her mother with a small smile, and earned a pat on the head as she exited the car.

Avelyn carefully placed the blue flowers, that were already in their vase, within a holder which had been set up near their mailbox. She played with the petals for a few moments before looking at the time on her phone.

"Only three hours until it starts." A boy with blond hair remarked as he placed a cold hand on Avelyn's exposed shoulder, a smile gracing his delicate features as she jumped. "Are you planning on doing anything this year?" He questioned, only to see the younger girl shake her head.

"I'd rather not. I don't feel like there's anything for me to purge this year." She spoke quietly, causing the boy to be forced to strain his ears to listen to the short, frail girl- his eyes gaining a certain glint in the fading light as he noticed her chest move faster as she sucked in a breath. "I hope you enjoy purging yourself, Zachary. Are you doing the same as last year?"

He nodded eagerly, laughing to himself. Zachary felt his heart pound in excitement already, his sweaty palms moving to fix his hair back in to its messy position on his head. "I'm thinking about re-enacting a few scenes from the 'Saw' movies this year. 'Friday the 13th' didn't do it for me last year. But, I'll make sure to finish within an hour or so. I wanted to spend some time with you and the others in the house- you know," the blond paused for a moment. "make sure that everyone is safe." His eyes held a predatory glint which went unnoticed by the sixteen year old girl who had just stretched to her full height of 5'1" after finishing placing the flowers.

Avelyn said her thanks and waved at Zachary as he walked off to his own home across the road. She greeted other neighbors, some speaking to her about her own plans while others told her if they would be joining the group which would be holding out in her home, or holding out in their own homes. Damien Shade, another boy on her street- nineteen and around the age of Zachary- passed by her once, making kind conversation.

However, he passed by a second time, friends in tow. "Avelyn, please come out with us tonight." There was now only one hour until the start of The Purge. "We'll make sure you have fun, and you won't have to worry about getting hurt with us around." Damien moved his brown hair from his tanned face with a swish of his hair, while his two friends- Mark and Anthony- showed their muscles through their shirts, making her giggle as their pants tightened.

"Zachary offered for me to come with you all already. Thank you though. But, as I told him, I would rather wait it out like I usually do." She smiled, and they did back. "Come over if there's time left, okay?" She asked, adjusting the skirt she wore, and fixing her tights as she bent down carefully to remove some grass stains from what she wore.

The boys smiled, then went to meet Zachary at his home. They all waved at her from their driveway, then went around the back of the house. Grinding sounded right after, so Avelyn knew that they were readying their weapons of choice. Her father had a grinder in the back of their house for his machete, which would often accompany a rifle when he went out with his hunting group.

"Honey!" Avelyn's mother called her in to their home, her hair no longer in a bun. "We're going to eat quickly, and then we'll say our good-byes to your father and his friends."

Avelyn nodded, following her mother's call and walking inside the house, immediately finding herself sitting at their dining room table, in front of a large meal of salads and meats. Saying her thanks, she dug in, cleanly. Within a few minutes she had finished a majority of the food on the table, and had already placed her dishes in their dishwasher, cleaned herself up, and turned on the television set in their attached living room to see the countdown.

"Have fun, Avelyn." Her father told her, kissing her forehead. "And, do try to be careful, Sierra." He told his wife as he met with some older men outside of their house, all of them dressed in crisp suits which were no-doubt going to get bloodied.

A large ring of good-byes and hugs went throughout her neighbors and their family members which were participating this year. As Avelyn came to quote, "The more we purge ourselves of the diseases we create, the more we become magnificent people.- Judith Light." All of the people around her agreed wholly, and found their way inside of her average sized home. Zachary, Damien, Mark and Anthony waved to her- and as the alarm which signified the emergency services turning off, all Hell broke loose.

The group made up of their neighbors watched the live feed which was on the television screen with partial interest as they sat in the living room, a few of the older males lining the windows and doors with guns to make sure that anyone that came near the house would be sure not to bother them. Light conversation was made between the occupants of the house, and all that were around tried to make the day more happy than it was at the time.

Avelyn, however, had retreated to her room up the stairs, taking to reading a large amount of graphic novels.

Gun shots rang out, and Avelyn covered her ears and jumped from her bed, deciding to move to her closet- turning on the light bulb overhead and taking to reading inside of it instead.

Time passed by fast for the teenager, and before she knew it- she had checked her phone to see that it was 10p.m., three hours in to The Purge and it was quiet downstairs, signifying that the initial excitement had died down and that the neighborhood was simply attempting to stay awake. Also, from what she could tell as she rubbed her eyes and repositioned herself in the closet, neither her father and his friends, nor Zachary's group had returned.

She stretched out her limbs, while a small smile ran across his soft, pink lips.

"Hide!" A whispered shout rang out and Avelyn heard a shuffling of feet below her while any form of noise was snuffed out like a smoking cigarette. Gun shots could be heard coming from down the street, and for the people who usually stood by the doors to tell the household full of people to hide, it meant that the people with guns were not people to anger, nor deal with.

"Come out, come out!" Laughing now surrounded the house, and Avelyn could hear whimpering from some of the younger children. "We know that you support The Purge, so let us release our own inner demons."

And, for the first time in her life, Avelyn was afraid of what could happen to her. The red-head had her ears trained on what she could hear downstairs, but when she heard someone stand up- she couldn't take what happened afterward.

"Bam! Head shot!" One of the voices called out after a loud gunshot sounded. A young woman could be heard crying as Avelyn's pale hands tightened their grip on her ears and her fiery hair surrounded her head like a Halo.

She felt a primal instinct to help others guide her slowly from her closet, and as the russet-haired girl crawled by her wall, she jumped to her door and quietly made her way down her stairs. Under her windows, she saw Mrs. Emmeryn holding her small son in her arms, his eyes glazed over as she was covered in crimson.

The young woman glared at everyone in the room as whoever had shot the younger boy was undoubtedly the one laughing, right outside the front door- mockingly knocking.

"We're only here to purge ourselves, so I suggest that the large group of people that are hiding in here plan on sending out," The male voice paused. "at least three people. We usually like children- as you've seen- but, we'll take any ladies you have in there as well."

There was no movement within the house, besides a scarce look of blame, for ten minutes.

"I see." The male voice from before boomed. "Well then, we'll need to release our demons on all of you then." And while Avelyn saw her mother run in to the kitchen, she ran up the stairs and found herself inside of her closet while bullet holes made their ways inside of any person who was not fast enough to leave the vicinity of the living area and hide.

"Guys!" A new voice piped up, this one was much more giddy. "Let's find them! Oh! This'll be so fun!" He laughed, and Avelyn felt a chill run down her spine. She knew that laugh, even if the voice was forced to be higher, it was the same laugh.

"Zachary! What the hell-" That only helped her to curl up further in her closet as Mr. Sand's screams echoed.

The boys, who had grown up alongside her were the purge group going through her home and killing off everyone. They had been joined by at least five others, as the group of four was larger than it was when they left.

More cries resounded in her ears and she curled in to herself.

Her mother wailed and she felt tears sprout from her eyes. "Avelyn! Come out, Avelyn! Everyone else is dead and we know you're here!" Zachary called for her. "We promise we won't hurt you too much, we've purged our violent sides, but we still have to purge our carnal desires."

She looked through her closet doors and heard them finish downstairs, nine pairs of feet making their way up to her upstairs haven.

"You can't expect us to not want to touch you. You've always been so unattainable because of your innocence, but we all figured it was time to make you lose it. You're always biting your lip," He grunted, as did three of the other voices which Avelyn could only suspect were Mark, Anthony and Damien. "letting your tiny breasts push up against us when we hug. You don't know what you do to us."

His growl was primal, full of lust.

Damien spoke up next, they were outside of her room. "Calm down, it's only 11, we have time to do what we want. We have free reign until 7, and if her dad comes home before then- we can kill him the same way that we did to her mother." He laughed. "Except, we won't strip him down naked."

Other laughs joined in.

Her closet doors were forced open and she screamed while she was pulled in to awaiting arms. "You're so beautiful." Zachary remarked as Damien held her arms behind her back. "I don't know why we waited so long to do this."

Avelyn was still dressed in her black tights and lilac colored skirt, her black pullover not showing a purple bra strap. "I think we'll have a problem with moderation tonight, right boys?" Damien asked and all of the boys who had made their way in to her small room laughed along with him.

The four who she considered as her friends raised their guns, while the other five males watched on, lust in their eyes. At first, the boys had the guns pointed at her head, but, within moments, the guns shot bullets through the four of the extra five males' heads.

"What the fuck man?" The tallest one, which had been left to run out in to the hallway clenched his teeth. "We were all supposed to get a piece of her!"

Mark laughed as he and Anthony carefully made their way to get on either side of her door. "Sorry man, but we've been wanting this girl for the majority of our lives, we're not letting you get a piece of her."

And the bullet placed itself inside of the tall man's head in the same way others had embedded themselves in others.

"Now." Damien said, his breath running down her neck. "It's time for us to have some fun." He carefully pulled the tights of the bronze-haired girl down her pale legs, relishing in the softness of the shy girl. All she did was whimper and close her eyes, only to have them forced open by Zachary while Mark and Anthony watched on- hands within their pants while they pointed their guns at her to make sure she made no moves.

Mark laughed as Damien spent some extra time, licking the length of her leg, her arms limp at her side as she attempted to block out anything happening around her.

Afterward, he went to pull off her skirt, feeling her legs tighten, Zachary forced her knees apart.

"You're a goddess, don't worry- we'll treat you as such."

And their intimate touches that should have been saved for their lovers were forced upon her. They forced her to release four times within a span of two hours, and they all released a few times as well.

While they waited for the purge to end with the young girl, they held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ears, holding her close.

"We'd rather have you willing, so we can continue this another day. If you choose not to, we'll finish at another purge." Mark told her.

"Avelyn!" Her father called happily as the sirens signified the end of the purge. And she walked downstairs on shaky legs, her pullover haphazardly thrown over her shoulders in the same was as her skirt, the boys following closely behind. "Oh! Boys! I hope you kept my daughter safe, I see my wife was not as lucky." The man laughed, happily.

"Don't worry sir, we did." Anthony said.

"Good." He eyes the blood splatter on the boys and his walls, smiling. "I'm quite happy my wife died." He admitted.

Avelyn looked down to the ground, staying away from the open mouths of all of those on the floor who glared at her with dead eyes.

"Now, Avelyn, give the boys a hug. For- what happens during the purge doesn't really reflect how people will act at other times throughout the year."

And she hugged them, while they pulled her close.

"But, it can if you want it to." Zachary whispered in her ear and laughed lowly while she shivered.


End file.
